From Wings, We Fly
by Dr3amingFantasy's
Summary: RE-Booted    Our blind bird Iggy finds himself finding out more than he wants to know about himself, he starts to change and even attracts the liking of a certain Dragonspawn... IggyxLia  Rated T just in case of future swearing
1. Freedom and Memories Await!

Chapter One: Freedom and Memories await...

He slowly awoke in a rock covered room. the bars holding the walls up gave away little light. blood covered walls and floors, this was hell. as he fully awoke, he could feel the presence of a tall man standing in the way of his eyes. He had been treated like a criminal for nothing, he didn't even know where he was or who he was.

"State your name" the man said  
He replied with complete silence  
"I said, State your name naive!" the man yelled angerly  
"i dont know..." he replied quietly  
"What was that"  
"I Said I Don't Know!" he yelled at the man

The man stood their shocked, He could produce enough anger to yell back for once. He walked over to the boy and picked him up from the ground. His eye's were misted over. He took the boy's arm and took him out of the cell, he would do this week after week till he was calm enough not to run, No matter the lenght, the boy followed the man's lead taking him into an office type room, there he felt three other body's besides his and the man's. He was walked over untill he was splashed with buckets of snow. The boy's eyes were no longer clouded and able to veiw the landscape. There infront of him stood 3 people. A white haired man with ears and a tail, A eagle headed beast with a human body, and a blonde girl... a normal girl, here? He stood still there waiting for someone to talk to him. He got his answer.

"Ah, the boy from b9. How are you doing" The eagle asked,  
"fine, sir" the boy answered  
"He doesn't remember much sir, This is the calmest he'd been for the past few months."  
"Right, well his stay in his cell will be reduced now, Naja and Lia have come for him"  
"Yes, we believe he might be of use to us" The White haired man said  
"We request that he'd be ready to go tomorrow"  
"Right Sir Naja, I will make sure he is prepaired. Good day to you all. Let us leave boy"  
"Right, pleasure meeting with you Sir Naja, and Madam Lia" the boy said taking his leave.

They must have gotten halfway down the hall before the guard started talking to the boy again. He was shocked he was answering him aswell.

"You know, Its a privlage to be leaving this place, I wonder what it is they see in you"  
"I... wonder aswell Jace, my memories started coming back when we were there..."  
"Were they now. haha, what can you remember now boy?"  
"Well, I remember a ship crashing here. I was bombarded by people and... ahh it hurts"

The boy fell to his knees not making a sound. His hair shinned a bright blonde in the light, He was gripping his head tight, as memories started to flood his head again, he fell on the ground. Jace picked the boy up and carried him baack to his cell. He looked at the boy in pain who started to calm down.

"One day you'll remember everything boy... even that your not from here... but your mother was... Ignasious Florence... you are, a dragonbourne" Jace said to the now resting boy.

* * *

A/N : So, I am re-booting FWWF because i didn't really like the way i couldn't think of anything for it. But, now i promise to work on this one. Being the 1st cross over between Max Ride and Sands of Destruction. Subscribe to the story for when i update the chapters!

_**Azazel Out~**_


	2. An Experiment's Escape, A New Life Ahead

Chapter Two: An Experiment's Escape, A New Life Ahead

"Max! Get out of there!" A black haired teen yelled  
"It's fine Fang... this was ment to be... i love you" The girl named Max said  
"Max no!" The blonde yelled

But it was too late, a gate closed shut with no entry or escape. A haired beast ran up to Max and slashed her back. She fell to the ground and laid in a pool of her blood. The blonde saw as everything happened falling to his knees as a long time friend got killed. Images of a man with white ears and a tail... the nightmare continued as the blonde and the boy named Fang ran out of a hellish place with the thought of Max still fresh in there minds, They start to glide in the air leaving the building. The blonde looked over to Fang who had tears dropping from his eyes. They got to a home in the mountins and fell to there knees, the blonde was balling his eyes out while Fang was trying to show a sence of calmness. They were laying in the house for a while, maybe a day or two till they heard a thud on the roof. It slowly caved in as a wolf man crashed on the floor, he dashed for the blonde and knocked him on the floor slicing open his arm, he slid away trying to hid from the thing as it turned for Fang, it chased him around the home till it grabbed his shirt tugging him by the neck. Fang kept gaspping for air as the beast wrung his neck and snapped it. Fang fell to the ground bleeding out of the mouth. The blonde could only watch as it happened, he rushed to the beast with a steel bat in hand, the beast slapped him into the wall as he jumped awake...

"Ahh! *pant, pant* Jace, are you there?" The blonde said stairing into the dark

"Jace this isnt funny please say something!" the blonde said getting an angry tone  
"...your nightmares continue..."  
"No... Your not jace... who the hell are you?!" the blonde yelled angerly  
"Be calm my son, all will be clear soon, i shall not be long."  
"son... who are you... please tell me... please!"  
"Your strong ignatious... Keep fighting and save this world... We believe in you"  
"Ignatious... my name is... how do you know me..."  
His eyes widened as light entered his cell it was a dream again... another memory... At least now he can remember his name. He rose up from his bunk to see a worried Jace on the inside of the cell.

"Good, your up. You were screaming in your sleep"  
"I didn't have the best rest... I remembered watching 2 people close to me die..."  
"Ah, i understand it now. here, i was told to give these things to you."  
"This is my backpack... i was wearing this the day i got here... thank you."  
"Inside is some stuff i think is important to you... it has 3 feathers in it, all diffrent colors..."  
"Brown, Black, and White... ah my head, it hurts again..."  
"Just put it away save it till you remember. They are here for you"  
"who is here?!"  
"It's Sir Naja and Madame Lia, they wanted to take you today."  
"Jace i dont think im ready to leave."  
"doesnt matter, its what they say goes."  
"right..."

The boy packed up his things he receved and Jace let him out of his cell. Both of the men walked down the dark halls of the prison. Men lined the cell's cussing at the guard and boy. They were ignored and as they kept going the boy was faced with fate. Naja and Eagle were talking as Lia was standing by against the wall, threatining the snide men making comments. She glanced over at the boy and smiled a little and walked over to him. She had a handful of snow and blew them on his face. His sight returned to him and look at lia, his face turned a little red as he looked away. She giggled a little, Naja walked over to the boy and announced their leaving. He followed behind Naja till they reached outside.

"Well, this is your new life Ignatious... Enjoy it!" Naja announced to him  
"You know my name..."  
"Well yes, you were quite the famous one in this world when you arrived"  
"Please... dont call me Ignatious though..."  
"Oh. then what should we call you?"  
With a smile, he looked up to Naja and said, "My name is Iggy, Iggy Flame"  
"Ok Iggy, Welcome to the new world! And welcome to the team!"


	3. The Summer Content and Some Truth

Chapter Three: The Summer Content and Some Truth

They sailed the sea's of sand covering most of the world. Iggy was standing over the bow of the boat. He was amazed at the sight of it all, a sea of sand... it was like in one of his dreams. His sholders felt a little pain but it slowly went away when he closed his eye's. He felt wind picking up on his back, he slowly opened his eyes and looked behind himself. From his sholders were 2 white wings. At the breath taken sight he was drifted off into a gaze, he heard a door close and a gasp. They retracted into his arms as he turned around and saw a shocked Lia. She didnt know what to do so she went back in the door. Iggy stood there still with his hand in his face.

"Good going, now she know's your not normal"  
_**'Not everyone is normal...'  
**_"Wha..?! who's there!"  
_**'Calm down boy, your not on earth anymore'  
**_"Im not on earth? how is that-"  
_**'Think about it, do normal people have eagle heads, or even a tail.'  
**_"well no but still. she was normal..."  
_**'No she isnt son... trust your mother'  
**_"...mom..."

He gripped his head and fell to his knee's Memories after Memories started to poor in. He remember'd his friends, his brother... jeb... and remnants of his mother... he felt himself pass out... it must have been a few hours till he woke up. He crawled up on the floor and went out the door, the ship had been docked in what looked like a summer district. Naja and Lia were just leaving the ship when the saw Iggy come out, Naja called out to the boy and he ran to catch up. They searched alot of the town, everyone welcomed Iggy to his new life, and even gave him some clothing. A white and green adventure's jacket with alot of buckles and buttons, a pair of white and black speed pants and green boots. They were comforting and even supported his back. He walked deeper into town with Lia as Naja talked to the local shops. She led Iggy towards a little shop in the back and asked the shop owner about something called the 'Destruction Code' He told her that a man, woman, and bear were there earlier looking for some food.

"Lia, if you dont mind me asking... what is the 'Destruction Code'?"  
"Ah, you still dont know. It control's the fate of this world."  
"woah what?! you mean someone can destroy all of us with that thing!"  
"Yeah kind of. Our goal is to find it, and destroy it."  
"and that group has it.."  
"They are called the World Destruction Commity, We are it's Salvation"  
"...im no hero..."  
"Well, this is where your tale should begin."  
"Lia... why did you freak out when you saw my wings..."  
She stopped where in place and looked down. Iggy turned and looked at her.  
"Iggy, have you ever heard about the Dragonborn..."  
"I remember my mom telling me tales about them, she said they were all gone..."  
tears started to fall from her eyes as she talked to him  
"well... she lied... Im the last..."  
"your a dragonborn, but your so normal..."  
"you think im normal... just dont piss me off ok..."  
the tears let off and she clenched her fists.  
"I would never. I just wish i knew more about this all... I know im not from this world..."  
"What do you mean Iggy?"  
"I mean, my mom died when i was little, i never knew my dad. I was raised in a lab as an... experament. I know of seas of water and city's of humans"  
"Oh... Iggy, did your mom ever tell you where she was from..."  
"No. all I remember was when a man came to the door, he called her Ms. Florence..."  
"Iggy... your mother was born here... Dragonborn's live a while, I knew her... She was one"  
"my mom... no, im sorry i have to think about that one... Lia, lets talk more on the ship"  
"alright Iggy, only if you want to."  
"I do, really i do."  
Lia looked back at Iggy with a smile on her face and walked closer next to him till they caught up with Naja.

They borded the ship and disscused what they found out. It appeared that the 3 people they were looking for were still in the Summer district and weren't that far off from where they were. the sun had set and Iggy was resting his arms against the bow stairing into the sunset. Lia walked up behind him and hugged his waist. It brought a smile to his face to know that she came to see him. He turned around and returned her hug. His wings flew out from his sholders. Still holding their hug Iggy asked Lia to hold on tightly, He started to go into the air and held tightly onto Lia not letting loose. She rested herself in his arms as they flew around the night stars. They landed in a Cherry Blossom trees branch as Lia took one of Iggy's hands. She looked down as He picked her head up and kissed her lips. She was surprised at first but eased into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, they broke apart stairing into each others eyes. He was taken away by her light purple eyes just as she was smitten by his blue eyes. Iggy layed down on the branch resting his back against the tree, Lia layed down in front of him resting her back on his chest. She felt herself blushing as he wraped his arms around her, she felt safe... Lia fell asleep in his arms as Iggy whispered in her ear that he believed her story about his mom, that he could be himself a dragonborn and followed her into slumber. He dreamed about his mom, her life here, how he wished he was born here, and a possible future with Lia...

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter three of Iggy's new world. His mother and a new love interest. Sorry if Lia is out of character. More to come soon. Please do review!  
_**Azazel Out~**_


End file.
